Jealousy
by PersonAlive09
Summary: Another tale inspired by my dog... Dogmeat mets the 'Tall one' and he dosn't like him, not one bit. rated for one bad word.


**_Jealousy  
_**

* * *

Another Story inspired by my Dog.

* * *

**Warning for one F bomb  
**

* * *

The small creature known as Dogmeat hated waiting. Especially by himself.  
The only time he'd been alone was when that _'other guy'_ fell asleep when those weird animals hit him on the head. The other guy however never woke. That was ok because Dogmeat never liked him anyway he was always mentioning 'food' (his favorite word) but never giving him any. He was always talking to strangers about 'Emergency food supply' and 'Dogmeat'

He even had the liberty to write it on his makeshift collar. He just assumed it was his name 'Dogmeat'

Dogmeat liked his new person…  
She was the best, she fed him every day, gave him pretty clean water. She even let him sleep curled up against her by the fire (or even on her bed). Sure there were times when she would say 'No, bad Dogmeat'

But at the end of the day she'd call for him and he would come to her tail wagging. What Dogmeat liked the best was when she would rub his face and scratch behind his ears and give him a big kiss right on the nose.

The way he looked at it Dogmeat had it good….  
That was until…

His person found a new friend.

Dogmeat didn't like the tall one Not one bit.  
He knew this place was bad news. The second they stepped into the worn building the smell attacked him.  
He could smell monsters; and he didn't like monsters. His person didn't like them either…

Well except for that nice one back home who secretly feeds him food and rubs his belly.

But yes his person didn't like the monsters. The would sneak through the dark tunnels, his person holding her shooting stick with one hand and holding his collar with the other. She looked like she was brave but Dogmeat could tell she was scared.  
Sometimes they would get lucky and only have to worry about bad people or the nice metal men but sometimes. There would be a screech and a howl and sometimes even a growl. Then that's it, the pair would turn right around leaving the dark scary tunnel (and the monsters) behind.

He knew that his person didn't like them, but why were they here; in a place that was filled with them?

Nonetheless, Dogmeat waited, and waited, and waited some more. When his person peeked her head out of the door, his tail thumped against the hard floor. His tail stopped when he saw one of them trailing behind her in **his** usual spot. Dogmeat growled at the tall one. He had a shooting stick of his own and dark shiny clothes. His person was talking to the tall one; she tilted her head to the side (like she did when she was asking a question) and the tall one replied.

How dare the tall one. How dare he talk to **his** person. He sprang into a defensive stance as his person and the tall one walked closer. He barred his teeth and growled louder. The Tall one pulled out his shooting stick and aimed it at poor Dogmeat.

"Charon! NO!" she pointed the end of his shooting stick up fearful that he would shoot her small companion. Dogmeat was overjoyed. That's right tall one… '_No bad Tall one!'_

His victory was short lived when his person turned to him. "No Bad Dogmeat! This is Charon, our new friend." Dogmeat recoiled back at his person's scolding he pushed his ears back and shrunk down to the floor. Just whose side was she on anyway?

"So umm Charon?" His person asked the tall one as she rubbed Dogmeat's ears. (She could never stay mad at the small creature)

"How do you feel about dogs" The tall one grunted and put his shooting stick away. Even without his shooting stick out the tall one was very scary looking. He wasn't the 'tall one' for nothing he was a lot taller than his person a lot wider too. His person as very small and skinny…. Maybe that's why she brought along the tall one, because his person wasn't too good with her shooting stick.

What was he thinking of course they didn't need the tall one!

Dogmeat could do a fine job dealing with the crazy people and the stinky rats.  
He could keep his person safe,  
Dogmeat could do it, all by himself.

"I think whatever you wish me ta think" she rolled her eyes "I don't understand this contract not one bit..." she patted her leg and called for him "Come on Dogmeat time to go home!" she motioned for the tall one to follow.

Although he hated to admit it, the tall one was pretty good with his shooting stick. (a lot better than his person)  
His person was better at poking the squares of the annoying beeping machines. She was also good at making something out of nothing.

The tall one made his person feel safer and much more confident. Dogmeat even noticed she smiled a lot more now.  
Even though he didn't like the tall one, he did like his person to be happy.

* * *

"Incoming!" Yelled the tall one as an odd ball came falling from the sky in their general direction. His person grabbed hi collar and pulled him away from the bad ball. The tall one was pointing his shooting stick at the bad guys and firing away. He picked them off one by one.

His person yelled out in pain and fell to the ground clutching her leg. Dogmeat saw a hole in her leg and her shoulder, she was leaking red water  
Oh no… that's what happened to Dogmeats first person. First he fell, and then he started to leek red water. After the red water he fell asleep and never woke up.

NO! This would to happen to his person.

He saw the tall one running really fast with a very weird expression on his face.

"Charon!" his person cried out in a very hurting voice Dogmeat whimpered and nudged closer to his person trying to comfort her. The tall one was by his persons side in a flash he even dropped his shooting stick. "I think…" she choked out "I think it hit an something" She ignored the hole in her shoulder and pushed down on the hole in her leg. She let out a loud cry when the tall one pushed down on it. "It went straight through my leg but I think the one in my shoulder is still there." She breathed heavily and she was crying.

All Dogmeat could do was cry with her, this was something that people had to take care off.  
"Shh shh its ok Dogmeat, I'm ok" she used her good arm to pat him on the head. "I need you to move your hand so I can wrap It." said the tall one and he rummaged around his persons pack.

The tall one better fix her.

* * *

Later that night Dogmeat was curled up against his person. The tall one had stopped the red water and he fixed the holes. Now she was earning a well earned sleep.

The fire the tall one had made was small but still warm.

"You know what dog?"The tall one called to Dogmeat who lifted his head and perked his ears up.  
"I fucked up big time today." Dogmeat growled and the tall one sighed "I know mutt, you don't like me. Ya probably hate me now…" Dogmeat sat up and studied the tall one; his frown was longer than usual tonight.

"I'm broken, and not even the repair master(he pointed to his person) can fix me." He poked the fire with a long and skinny stick "you're a better protector than I am…" he was talking more to himself than Dogmeat ''Ya never left her side not even when she tried to push you away… you're a good dog you know that?"

Dogmeat's tail started to wag his tail hearing part of his name and the word good together.  
'Good Dogmeat' was his favorite think to hear. (other than food)

He trotted over to the tall one and sat down next to him. His tail wagged as the tall one pat his head.  
Together they guarded their person late into the night.

Maybe the tall one wasn't so bad after all.

END

* * *

Slight editing, so some typos were fixed.  
Again I own nothing except my concept of Dogmeat and the Lone Wanderer (Gloria)  
Charon is property of Bethesda.

For thoe of you who couldn't figure out dogmeats words here they are

His person= The lone Wanderer  
The tall one=Charon  
Shooting sticks= guns  
Monsters= Ghouls (mostly Feral)  
Nice metal men=The Brotherhood members  
Red water is blood obviously. And the 'bad ball' was a grenade  
Annoying beeping machines are computers.

Inspired by my dog Shadow. He is very protective of our family except when you give his food then he warms right up to you. ^_^

I hope readers of 'Bad Dogmeat' enjoy this. Review if you like or see anything wrong.


End file.
